wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Rothman
Bio Born in 1991 in New York City, Hannah lived the first 8 years of her life almost-blissfully unaware that she was...a little different. Sometime between being expelled from Kindergarten after 10 weeks and being accepted into a special ed school, she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome: a mental disorder that causes social impairments. However, what the disorder tends to lack in social skills it makes up for in intellectual skills. Hannah was recognized as bright and creative, albeit "the weird one" in multiple environments outside her school. On a fateful afternoon in October 2005, Hannah's topic of conversation with her friend Dylan Hamilton turned to camp experiences which lead Dylan to bringing up the Wayfinder Experience. Having a bad day, Hannah was not instantly intrigued. This changed drastically, however, after her first week of camp there in 2006. Introduced to a whole new environment that felt like something out of one of her own imaginary stories, even outside of the adventure game, Wayfinder has been her beloved retreat from the mundaneness of everyday life ever since. Game History To date, Hannah has attended 8 Wayfinder events and written 4 games. Only 2 of these games have been submitted and none of them have been played. This is subject to change. Games Attended *Elemendor Pt. 1: The Coming of an Age (Intro 1 '06) *Ninja-Pirates on Mad Scientist Zombie Island (Community Weekend '06) *The Foutain (Finale '06) *The Legend of Gelgedor (Bootleg Adventures XIV) *All History Ever (Spring Game '07) *The Mystic Wars (Intro '07) *The Fallen Empire (Finale '07) *The Family Twist (Fall Game '07) Games Written *Quest of the Cal-Landers *Cry of the Hunters *Childsplay Science *''Go Getsu no Nippon'' (The Five Moons of Japan) Characters Shinkara (Intro 1 '06, Elmendor Pt. 1) :Class: Cleric :Level: 2 :Spells: Heal Wound, Dispel Magic, Haven, Sanctuary (received outside of game), Spirit Form (received outside of game), Resurrection (received from monk in-game) Shinkara was the daughter of a revered professor in Mt. Gem, putting her just below noble status but still in a position to become friends with a nobleman's son, Marcus. She studied the healing arts at Mt. Gem Academy, following a tradition amongst the women in her family, and later accompanied Marcus (now Lord Marcus) to aid in his quest to win the hand of Princess Elaine. Shinkara was taken into apprenticeship by High Cleric Sonia and was quickly swept into the heat of conflict between Elmendor, the witches, and the tribes of Gont. She was sympathetic to all she deemed to be good and even went out of her way to aid Gontese in need when they were assaulted by the High Mage. Her kindness became her downfall, however, as a wounded combatant that she healed in the final battle against Witch Queen Magda turned out to be foe instead of friend and struck her down from behind. Shinkara fell, victim of her own morals, and clutching the bow of Lord Daniel, the future king. She was resurrected a few minutes later by High Cleric Sonia. Black Rat (Community Weekend '06, Ninja-Pirates on Mad Scientist Zombie Island) :Class: N/A :Level: N/A :Spells N/A A lock-picking ninja-pirate who was captured by the mad scientists because of her pants (long story) and, over the course of the night, got injected with pretty much every serum in the whole game and completely lost her sense of which side she was on. Eventually, she just went back to her fellow ninja-pirates about 5 minutes before Game was called. Moka, the Chicken-Obsessed Fairy (Finale '06, The Fountain) :Class: Mage :Level: 5 :Spells: Hallucination, Slowness, Stun A happy-go-lucky trickster fairy who developed a fondness for anything she felt sorry for. Namely, chickens because they couldn't fly. She took in an escaped chicken in her childhood, named it Cluck, and kept it as a pet until it got sick and died. Over the course of the game, she and her soulmate, Xin, were charged with tasks such as waiting for the arrival of the human ambassador and waiting to bargain with humans who were stealing fairy property and waiting...okay, they did a lot of waiting. During the final battle, Moka stayed on the sidelines, protecting some humans who didn't want to die. She remained unscathed. Raine Lunar (Bootleg Adventures XIV, The Legend of Gelgedor) :Class: Mage :Level: N/A :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Paralysis (I forget what else we had) Growing up a member of the prestigious Lunar clan, Raine was overconfident and self-absorbed. At some point in her life, she concluded that she could tell fortunes by the moon and stars (which she really couldn't). In her teen years, she was accepted under the wing of High Mage Dameon and joined the royal court of Gelgedor. Her older brother, Cloud, owed a debt to Spymaster Sylus before he died of illness, so Raine took it upon herself to repay it. During the game, Raine barely escaped the onslaught of invading humans (while complaining to Dameon about the herring he was carrying around everywhere) before believing that their misfortune was due to the absence of the moon that night. During the final battle, Raine renounced the debt to Sylus after learning of his betrayal and once again barely escaped death. She survived to the end of the game. Susan B. Anthony (Spring Game '07, All History Ever) :Class: Leader :Level: N/A :Spells: N/A When Susan B. Anthony suddenly found herself outside a strange convention hall in another dimension, she naturally wasn't very pleased. Especially since the first person she met was a drunk Shirley Temple and she later went on to meet a violence-loving filmmaker, a sexist warlord, and other crazy people. She loosened up a bit after making friends with Pocahontas and later Joan of Arc, two fellow female leaders. She was later forced to watch them both shot to death at the same time, in slow motion. Jenna Lorington House (Intro '07, The Mystic Wars) :Class: Cleric :Level: 6 :Spells: Heal Wound, Haven, Speak With Corpse, Speak With Spirit, Strip Protection Sanctuary (received in-game), Dispel Magic (received in-game) The youngest of four children, Jenna's mother died in childbirth, forever scarring her father and eventually driving him mad with grief. When Jenna was 6, he tried to kill her by burning their house down. Not only did Jenna escape, rescued by a Mystic, but her father and three older brothers died in the blaze. Orphaned and badly burned, she was taken to the Temple of The Faith of the Mysteries where she was healed and taken on as a priestess. Because of her father's behavior, Jenna lived her life believing that love was only the absence of hate and nothing more. This lead her to view her leader, Templar Christopher, as a father figure simply because he wasn't trying to kill her. Likewise, she viewed her childhood friend Glynd and his father Brahma as brother and uncle figures because they didn't hate her. During the game, Jenna watched in horror as Templar Christopher turned hateful and violent after encounters with invading elves and felt a strangely strengthened bond between herself and Glynd, now Templar-in-Training. Her fear of death was once again re-awakened by an encounter with the deceased spirit of Brel the Sorcerer. Unable to stand the violence any longer, Jenna stood with those who approved the alliance between humans and elves and attended the wedding of Prince Cleos and Queen Naima. During the five years between Parts 1 and 2, Jenna began to recover from the trauma of the elf invasion and even the "incurable" burns she received as a child finally faded. When Queen Naima announced her pregnancy at the beginning of Part 2, old wounds were violently reopened as the elves returned and Jenna was subjected to a curse by their leader, Broken Mask, that put her in great physical agony when the priests of The Faith resurrected Templar Christopher. Feeling once more estranged from everyone, Jenna suddenly found a fascination with weapons and began to doubt whether or not she feared death. After skirting with death twice more and discovering her necrophiliac attraction to Glynd, Jenna was convinced that the very fabric of existence itself was screwing with her and, shortly after Game was called, killed herself. Justice (Community Weekend '07, That Horror-B-Movie Game That Dylan Scott and Jonas Ran) :Class: Psionic? :Level: N/A :Spells: Whatever I can think of A 12-year-old Star-Wars-obsessed girl attending camp with strange happenings everywhere, Justice was naturally scared out of her mind. After receiving powers from one of the camp counselors, she found her courage and spent the rest of the game casting random spells on random people and wrestling a cleaver knife from the hands of a sugar-high 10-year-old. Hesha (Finale '07, The Fallen Empire) :Class: Mage :Level: 5 :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Sickness, Sorrow Hesha was born to a family in barbarian territory that was cursed with an ability called "Third Red Eye". It crops up every few generations and it unconciously selects people with which it drives its host to hurt. Anyone can tell when it is activated when the host's right eye turns red (hence the name). In the case of Hesha, it manifested itself as a second personality, a sadist called TREye. Barbarians of this particular region did not name their children until they determined what kind of person they would be. When it was discovered that Hesha possessed Third Red Eye, she was given her name (meaning "the disgraced child") and was abused until age 10 when she ran away from home. Hesha lived most of her life under TREye's influence. She was discovered by an Inheritance Guildsman after using Pain and Wounding to bleed a group of bar patrons to death. During the game, she discovered that she had a younger brother, Hess, who had been born after her departure and had also been abused because of their family's fear of Third Red Eye. Now knowing that she actually had family that didn't want to hurt her, Hesha found it in herself to begin suppressing TREye until she could finally control her. With her newfound control, family values, and motivation to fight for a new Tivaria where her younger brother could live in peace, Hesha followed her boss, Archmage Tellus to the front lines where she made the fatal mistake of attacking High Mage Oakenstaff who reflected her own Pain and Wounding spell back upon her. Suffering horribly, she stumbled into the line of fire and was decapitated by Sarah Quinn. Her first Spirit thought was that she was leaving her "baby brother" all alone in the world. Hera (Finale '07, The Fallen Empire)\ :Class: Mage :Level: 6 :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Sorrow, Travel, Sleep Third Red Eye did not manifest itself in Hera, even though she was Hesha's twin. She was abducted by a raiding Tivarian army in her infancy and wound up being raised by Tivarian nobles, childless friends of the soldier who had taken her. Though she was lovingly brought up, she kept feeling like there was something missing in her life. In her late teens, she was in a caravan accident that killed her adoptive parents and left her with an X-shaped scar on her right cheek. After stumbling through the woods for almost 2 days, she was taken in by an Inheritance Guildsman and trained as a Mage. She and Hesha were in completely different regions so they never learned of each other's existance until it was too late. Feeling oddly depressed one day, Hera decided to go to a seer just for the sake of trying something new. To her amazement, Hera learned from the seer that she had a twin sister and younger brother from her true family. She also learned how TREye had dominated most of Hesha and made her a near-crazed sadist and that she had been "tortured and beheaded". In the few hours between learning this and being summoned to the Shattered Temple by Archmage Tellus, Hera's heart became filled with hatred and her mind became filled with thoughts of revenge. Oakenstaff and Sarah Quinn were at the top of her Hit List. Quickly proving herself to be a better Mage than her sister, Hera captured Oakenstaff but circumstanced denied her the opportunity to interrigate him on why he "tortured" Hesha before her death. During the final battle, Hera limped across the battlefield with a wounded arm and upon seeing Emperor Illius, who was causing enough trouble for the Guild already, took it upon herself to kill him. She failed miserably. At Illius' command, she was swarmed by guards and beaten to death, her sister unavenged and her brother's fate unknown (but he was probably also dead). However, she met her sister in the spirit realm, making revenge feel unnecessary. Baliphael, Angel of Despair (Fall Game '07, The Family Twist) :Class: Mage :Level: 9 :Spells: Sorrow, Pain, Sickness, Death When Baliphael was a real angel she was sort of a cupid figure, making people fall in love with each other. Then she herself fell in love with Jayce, the Nightmare King. However, since Jace was desperate pursuit of another woman, he spitefully rebuffed her. Devastated, Baliphael abandoned love and became a fallen angel. She was summoned with the other Herephim by Bishop Odren to help against the Family Twist. Each member of the Holy Twists was pitted against a member of the Herephim. Baliphael's opponent was Royce Twist who swiftly defeated her and freed all those she was holding by her Sorrow spells. During the game, Baliphael and the others were brought back for one night to get some revenge. After reluctantly singing in a wedding chorus and casting Sickness on Jayce's new bride Baliphael died by: *Getting pummeled by several Twists after getting her fingers cut off by Joseph Twist XIII *Having Death cast on her by Olivia Twist *And getting chased down by Joseph Twist XIII (again). Having successfully exacted her revenge on Royce Twist but unable to win Jayce's love, Baliphael went to Death to really stop and think about her life. She concluded that she probably could have done something better with her existence and if she had another chance, she'd change herself. Her opportunity came when a girl named Karren, who looked exactly like her, entered Death's realm. Baliphael gave up her sin and demonic powers in exchange for Karren's humanity and returned to life as a human. She survived the final battle and was taken in by the Gypsy Twists.